


The Demeter Estate

by wooliebear



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bad Sanses | Nightmare's Gang (Undertale), Crosstale Sans - Freeform, Dusttale Sans - Freeform, Gen, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Past Character Death, blue befriends the bad sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooliebear/pseuds/wooliebear
Summary: Those that work at Demeter Estate have to follow three rules.1) Leave before sunset2) Never go upstairs3) Leave a window cracked for the catIt's Blue's first day and he already broken Rule number one...
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans & Sans (Undertale), Sans & Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for joining me once again for a swap centric story. This chapter is a prequel to the inciting incident. I don't want to spoil anything big in the chapter tags so more specific tags will be at the end of each chapter if you need them <3

Houses have souls. 

Not the kind monsters had, Blue knew that, but every time Blue saw a home inside or out he felt like he was meeting someone new. Someone with a history and a future. Someone he could get to know and befriend.

Demeter Estate was no exception. As he took off his helmet and got a good look at that lonely place for the first time he had a feeling he had his work cut out for him. 

For an ‘Estate’ the place was rather small. The nearest neighbor could be seen just off the main drive. Their little lavender farm was blocked by a crop of trees but the crow of a rooster could still be heard clear as day. Honestly, if it wasn’t for all of the trees keeping the yard in shadow the place might not feel so isolated. The house itself appeared to pre-date running water. More a historical piece then a home. Still it had an air of elegance that made Blue smile. 

The kickstand of his scooter almost didn’t find purchase on the soft gravel drive. Maybe the parking was around back? Dream had said the other handyman would be here to show him around but there wasn't anyone out front. 

Right when Blue was about to give up a skeleton in paint splattered overalls came strolling around the house. They seemed surprised to see him. “Who are you?” They asked with a suspicious air. Had Blue gone to the wrong creepy estate in desperate need of a caretaker? Probably not. 

“Hello, I am Blue the new caretaker. Am I to assume you are Ink?” 

The other skeleton lit up at the mention of his name. 

“Blue! I totally forgot it was Tuesday!” 

“It’s Thursday.” Blue corrected but Ink just continued to chatter. 

“I guess you are gonna need a little tour before I head off. I am so glad Dream finally found someone to replace that ‘ol sourpuss. I have no idea when Dream was thinking when they hired that ‘tough guy’ sucker didn’t even last a week. You look much sturdier. Blue right? You’re gonna love it here. Easiest job ever as long as you follow the rules. I heard you like to garden? I can show you to the shad later. Lot’s of good stuff in there but you’ll have to bring the flowers and such down yourself.-” Ink took the first breath since he had opened his mouth.

Blue took the opportunity to jump in “Thank you ink. It is a pleasure to meet you as well. Perhaps we can take this conversation inside?” 

In the shade Blue could feel the cold of early morning cut through his sweater.

Ink smacked his forehead “Ah of course! I’m supposed to give you a house tour. My bad. As my mother always used to say in one ear out the other with me. I wrote down everything you might need to know just in case I forget anything during the tour. Dream helped me put it together so it shouldn’t be missing anything. Remind me if I forget.” 

Blue was nodding along, a smile plastered on his face trying to hold back the urge to use a little creative blue magic to shove Ink in the direction of the front door. Maybe his smile wasn’t as convincing as he’d hoped because Ink, who had continued talking, suddenly turned mid sentence and made his way to the door never stopping his string of words. 

Blue really hoped that book really had everything he’d need to know because his eyes had already glazed over at the never ending chatter and neither of them were even in the house yet. 

The inside looked much nicer and more homely than the foreboding façade. The carpet was clean but worn. A pair of muddy work boots sat on a mat by the door. There was even a pile of unopened mail next to a glass goldfish bowl full of keys. There was life in this place even if it was empty at the moment. 

“So there are a couple of things you need to start.” Ink said grabbing a set of keys out of the bowl. The ring was attached to a neon pink goldfish charm. He tossed them to Blue who somehow didn’t drop the dam things. “These are for you. They open every door in this house on the first floor. Front door, back door, shed, garage, the truck, you get the idea. You can take them home with you but don’t lose them.”

Blue put the keys in his inventory for safekeeping and followed Ink further into the house. “The boys mostly keep the place well taken care of. Sometimes you have to do a few dishes they didn’t get to or do some sweeping. Mostly it's an easy gig.”

“Who are the boys?” 

Ink eyed Blue like he was stupid. “The boys? The guys who live here?” 

Blue just shook his head. “Sorry all Dream told me was that I would be helping with maintenance and upkeep on your off days.” 

Ink nodded “Well the boys are what I call Nightmare and his friends? Employees? Not sure really what to call them actually. Well, anyways Nightmare is Dream's brother. He’s Photosensitive so he sleeps all day and he and the gang do their stuff at night. All we gotta do is keep the place tidy and keep the kids away.”

They walked through a small dining room and entered a room with a modern washing set up. “This is the Washroom and Mudroom. Keep an eye on the floors in here when it rains. Like the name suggests it gets muddy in here real quick.” Ink led him out of the room again quickly. Despite the never ending stream of dialogue they seemed to be in a hurry. 

“ So are the local children a problem?” 

The other skeleton let out a long suffering sigh that conveyed more than words ever could. Though Ink was clearly the kind of person that would never let an opportunity pass regardless. “Yeah, They like to come up and ding dong ditch the place. We have to have someone up here everyday because if they think the place is empty they try to steal stuff. Never anything big but i’ve had to buy at least three new guardian knobs before I had to give it up. I try to make sure I walk the grounds twice a day. Just to be sure.” 

They circled around back to the foyer “There's two living room area’s” Ink pointed to the left. “ That one has got books, it’s the boss's favorite spot so keep an eye on it.” They moved into another room this one set up with a Television and couches. “This is the entertainment room. Every Friday night they get together and have a game night. You wanna check Saturday morning that everything is clean and put away properly.“ Without breaking step Ink continued through another door at the back. 

Blue was getting a little dizzy at the pace of the tour. It was nice to see all of the fixtures had been updated in the last ten years or so but other than that it was a bit like being led through a maze. With enough time he might learn the paths but Ink was certainly no help. 

“And finally this is the kitchen. Always check in the morning if there are any dishes to do. The cook, Horror, will get pissed if he comes down to find dirty dishes. We do grocery runs every Monday and Friday. ” Ink pointed to a white board on the wall. “The list is written here along with any notes from the boys. Keep an eye on it. You can take the truck out back on your runs since you’ll be minding the place Friday through Sunday.” It looked like the kitchen had every possible appliance a professional kitchen would have. Blue found his eye lights drawn to a stand mixer on the counter. 

“And that's about it.” Ink said. Keep things tidy and keep the kids away. Lotta down time. You got any hobbies besides gardening?” 

It took Blue a moment to realize he had been asked a question. “Well I bake and read in my down time.”

Ink cracked a smile. “As long as you ask Horror first I’m sure he'll be okay with you using his tools. I’ve never met him myself but sometimes he’ll leave snacks on the counter for us. Must be a real sweetheart if he is worried about keeping the help fed.” 

“You’ve never met him?”

Making his way over to the white board ink grabbed a yellow pen and started to doodle something. “Rule number one Little Bird. Leave before sunset.” 

Blue raised a brow and mouthed ‘Little bird?’ 

When the other skeleton pulled away from the board there were three rules written on it. One: Leave at least one hour before sunset. Two: Do not go upstairs. Three: Leave a window cracked for the cat. 

“There's a cat?” Blue hadn’t seen any scratching posts or other cat paraphernalia around. Of course it could be housed upstairs but still, it seemed a bit irresponsible not to leave at least one scratcher down here.

“It’s name is Criss-Cross, albino shorthair. You’ll see it stalking around the property. It’s more of a barn cat then a house cat so don’t go trying to pet it. I’ve got a few good scratches from him in the past.” 

“Okay.” This job seemed way too easy for the pay. Something had to be up. However Blue’s student debt wasn’t going to pay for itself. Even if he had never finished the degree in question the debt followed him like a ghost. One of many. 

A shrill wailing noise filled the room. Ink cursed before grabbing a phone out of his pocket. “Well it’s time for us to head out.” 

Blue looked out the window to see the light had shifted to a darker blue. “Already?”

“I don’t make the rules but you’ll be fine. It’s an easy gig. I’ve got a little art corner set up in the grudge I use to pass the time. Sold a few paintings on the side. It’s good money, all in all.” 

And wasn’t that the truth. 

Blue was led back outside and around back. There was a beaten old truck parked next to a blue beetle that had also seen better days. A true pair if ever he’s seen one. 

“Well it was a pleasure meeting you.” Ink held out his hand Blue took it. “Hopefully I’ll see you around.”

“Agreed.” Blue said, although hopefully not too often. Silence was a treasure he hoped to keep. 

The old bug gave a few dubious turns of the engine before catching. Ink rolled down his window and tossed a book to Blue. It landed about five feet to the left on the soft grass of the back lawn. “Read over that book before tomorrow.” Ink demanded before he took off without a second glance. Blue would need to leave soon. As unhelpful as this tour had been hopefully the book would fill in any gaps he was missing.

Blue made it back to his scooter with no problem. Now that night was fast approaching an uneasy feeling had settled in his bones. As if he was being stalked by a predator just out of view. Probably just the aforementioned barn cat... Hopefully just the cat. 

However as Blue pulled away he could have sworn something was watching him from the tree line. Something just out of view but no less there then the air he was breathing. Something old and dangerous.

Maybe he should have been more mindful of his speed as he tore out of the driveway. Though when he reached the main road the feeling had faded. He felt silly for his reaction. There was no way he was losing this job to a ‘bad feeling’. 

He couldn’t afford to.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be an easy job.
> 
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving this. So many shenanigan's. Who knew that gang was so fun to write for?
> 
> Also Dust and Killer are twins in this version. Don't know if its gonna come up in the text but that the deal. ;P

The Demeter Estate was just as foreboding the second time Blue came up the drive. 

Now though, having seen the inside, Blue knew it wasn’t some scary haunted house but a home filled with monsters and their many eccentricities. Still as he pulled around back Blue was excited to get to work. 

Instead of heading inside Blue made a beeline for the shed. It was the sort of shed that had been here generations, all rust and decaying wood. The lock on it was new though and as Blue turned the bolt with his new set of keys he could see everything inside was well maintained and mostly rust free. 

Taking stock he was ecstatic to find almost everything he needed was already here. All Blue had to buy was the dirt, the plants, and if he could find it, some scrap wood for a planter box or two. He needed to head into town today to buy groceries so it would be easy to stop by the local nursery to grab a few plants on his way back. The vegetable guardian would have to wait a month but the ground was soft enough for some of the hardier plants that would decorate the front. 

List plugged into his phone Blue made his way back to the house. Instead of going in the front door Blue just used the back door. It always felt weird using keys to get into a new place. Like he was some kind of thief. That was a silly thought though. Blue was being paid to be here. Despite that he still tried to be silent as he entered.

Everything was in place as he did a quick sweep of the house. Even the kitchen was clean already. Ink hadn’t been lying when he said this was an easy job. Blur felt a little bad for feeling off put by Ink’s painting on the job. Staying in a house all day with nothing to do would drive even the most stable monster crazy after a while. 

There was a note waiting on the white bored for him written in an elegant formal font. 

_ Dear Blue,  _

_ It is a pleasure to have you working for us. _

_ My Brother has spoken highly of you and I am sure you will do much better than the last ‘employee’ that filled your role.  _

_ Best wishes, Nightmare _

…

Maybe it was better that Blue worked while Nightmare slept after all. 

Underneath was a list of foodstuffs in a much more childish but no less readable font. All of the staples were there and Blue quickly added the items to his list before heading out to find the estates work truck. 

As most of the things on the property the truck was old but sturdy. The tank was mostly full and Blue thanked the Stars his father had taught him to drive a stick shift. Even though Blue had scoffed at the time it was proving, like many of his Dad's lessons, to be useful in the long run. 

He only stalled the truck twice before his mussel memory kicked in and soon enough Blue was off. As he drove past the group of trees that had scared him the night before there was no feeling of unease, No dark foreboding shiver up his spine. It was just a normal group of trees. 

The idea of some Demon hiding in the trees was an absurd one in the light of day. Blue just scoffed at himself for getting worked up over nothing. 

****

The trip had been a successful one. 

All of the food had been bought along with a few bags of soil. Blue knew Paul, the manager of the garden center, well and had gotten a few tips on plants that would do well in almost full shade. Then Blue had stopped by his favorite nursery , that just happened to be run by Paul's niece Lauren, to grab a few specialty plants the big box store didn’t carry. Along with some logs and shiitake plugs. It will take time and work for them to grow but it will be well worth it. Not to mention they would give the fairy garden aesthetic Blue was weak against. 

All in all it was a good trip and Blue had to hold back a snicker when he found an Oyster growing kit snuck in with his other plants. Lauren knew him well. The cook would hopefully appreciate the fresh mushrooms when they grew. 

While putting away the groceries Blue could hear someone running in the hallway upstairs. Like every horror movie ever the steps ran down the hall, paused, then took off in the other direction until after a few laps a door slammed sending the house into silence again. The logical choice would be to finish his work ignoring the noise. After all, people lived up there. There was no reason to suspect something nefarious. 

He might have even followed his own advice if the running hadn’t started up again this time in the direction of the staircase.

Up and Down.

Up and Down. 

Up and Down.

Had one of the local children Ink had mentioned found their way in? Blue hadn’t thought to lock the backdoor so it wasn’t impossible. 

Up and Down.

Up and Down.

Up and Down.

With an annoyed groan Blue tosses the bread into the pantry, with more force than was needed, Before he stomped his way out of the kitchen. This was either one of the household members hazing him or an adventurous teen. Either way Blue was wholly unimpressed. 

As he made the turn into the foyer the steps paused for only a second before starting up faster this time. When Blue caught sight of the empty stairwell he could feel his parents drop to zero. Years of living with a grown man who still thought hand buzzers were the height of comedy had hardened his heart to the art of pranks and japes. 

“This may be your home but I am the one being paid to be here. This is completely juvenile” 

There had to be some kind of speaker on the stairs. Maybe something that could be controlled remotely? That was most likely. He’d just have to find it and confiscate it until the perpetrator apologized. Blue wasn’t heatless aftercall. 

With an air of resignation Blue mounted the steps. There were a few spots a device could be hidden. The decorative vases halfway were suspicious. 

He was halfway up when a solid body collided with his own. It was hard to brace for an impact you weren't expecting and in that half second Blue had to correct his balance. All he could do was think ‘Oh Shit’ Uselessly before his shoulder connected with the first step. 

There was no pain, just the dull thumping of his body hitting every hard surface one it’s path back down to the floor. He tried to grab the railing but his hand curled around nothing. His fingers scrabbled at wood and carpet as he tumbled. Blue knew he had to stop his fall. 

He had to-

-Blue eyes snapped open and he tried to stand. 

“Whoa buddy, you need to chill for a second.” An unfamiliar voice said as a hand pushed him back into the bed. 

Bed?

“What happened?” 

There were two skeletons standing above him. They were almost identical except for their eyes. One had no eye lights in his sockets and the other had red and blue duletone rings. It was unique and wholly unsettling. 

“Killer thought it would be funny to play a prank on you by pushing you down the stairs.” 

“I Did Not!” Killer said, sounding very offended, though his strangely blank smiling expression never budged “It was an accident. Can’t blame a guy for having a sense of humor.”

The other skeleton just kept staring, gaze impassive, though those strange eye lights kept flickering to Blue. 

“You think Boss is gonna buy that?” 

“You wouldn't dare.”

“I don’t know… a little humility might do you some good.”

Blue started slowly rotating his joints testing for pain. None of them were overly sore. This time he sat up slowly not wanting to jostle any wounds he may have had. There was a slight twinge in his ribcage but otherwise he felt surprisingly good after his losing battle with the local stairs. 

“I’ll be humbled in hell.” Killer declared before turning back to Blue. “Besides if you tattle little Blue over here will be the one to pay the price.”

Well, that was ominous. “What price?” 

“Look around Little Blue where do you think you are?” 

Well, he was in a room. A bedroom considering where he was sitting. But he had been working in the house when he had fallen. There were no bedrooms in the areas he had been allowed. So logically he had to be somewhere in the house he hadn’t been allowed before…

All of the warmth drained from his bones in a rush of horror. “...No” 

“Yes.” Killer said with excitement “Welcome to the boys club Blue!”

The other skeleton smacked Killer on the back of the skull.

Killer turned threatening growl in his voice “What was that for?!”

“You are an idiot.” They said calmly. It was like watching a couple stray cats posture before a fight. It might have been funny if not for the coil dread that was winding its way around his soul.

“I can’t lose this job.” Blue husked out. How would he ever find a job that payed this well for so little again? It was impossible. He would have to find another place that would work around his schedule. Probably retail. 

“Chill Little Blue, Boss isn’t gonna find out. I’ve got a plan.” 

“Is it as good as the plan that involved causing our newest hire bodily harm?” 

“Shut up Dust. Now Blue put this on!”

Killer threw a Blue parka over his head.

“Hey! That's my jacket!” Dust cried out as Blue freed himself from the offending garment.

“Yes it is.” Killer agreed “Blue is gonna put on your jacket pull up the hood and walk right out the door.” 

Blue wholly agreed with Dusts aggravated comment of “That’s stupid.”

“No no no! Listen!” 

Boney hands gripped Blue under the arms and hauled him to his feet before half pulling half shoving him in front of a full length mirror. 

“Look.” Killer gestured vaguely at the three reflections.

“We are all skeletons?” Blue asked, honestly baffled. It didn’t help that he was seeing the ugly molting of bruises that covered half his skull for the first time. Whatever healing they had used on him was keeping the pain away for now but that was going to hurt once it wore off. 

Killer sighed dramatically “Yes but no, We are all the same height!” 

“I Guess?” Dust was still looking uncertain. 

“We are all skeletons, we are all the same height and we all have round faces! If Blue puts on your jacket and keeps the hood up no one will be the wiser. We can walk him right out the backdoor.” 

“That’s a dumb plan.” Dust was smiling though. “But we are surrounded by numbskulls as long as you keep away from Nightmare it might even work.”

“You aren't going to tell on me?” This was almost too good to be true. Blue had still somehow thought this night would end in his termination.

“Bring my jacket back tomorrow and I don’t care.” 

“Hell yeah! Blue gets to keep his job, Dust gets a show and Killer doesn't get chewed out by the Boss!” Killer was already forcing Blue’s arms into the jacket. “If we move quickly we can get out of here before the boss comes down for game night!”

The hood of the jacket was shoved over his skull cutting his field of vision in half. A firm grip settled on his wrist dragging Blue in the direction of the door. 

“Good luck Blue, You’re gonna need it.” Dust said. 

With the sharp click of the lock clicking behind him the crazy situation finally hit him full force. The only thing keeping him from losing this job was a flimsy Blue parka and the word of a skeleton that may or may not have pushed him down the stairs as a cruel prank. 

He really hoped Killer knew what he was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue falls down the stairs. This was not Killers plan. 
> 
> He just wanted to spook the new guy. 
> 
> Luckily Blue makes it out with only a few ugly bruises.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue meets more of the boys. Nightmare is still elusive as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really should have been tacked into the last chapter, I have no idea why I sat on this one for so long! It's just been sitting on my computer for 2 weeks. 
> 
> Ain't that the way? TnT
> 
> Well I hope you enjoy regardless meeting new boys today!

They were almost out. Blue could see the night sky through the window when he remembered something that made his soul drop to the floor.

“My keys.” 

Killer stopped walking “Your what?”

“My _ keys _ . I left them in the kitchen.” Why wouldn’t he? After all there was no need to open any doors on the way to the staircase. 

“Come back for them tomorrow.” Oh and wasn’t that tempting. Killer had his hand on the door ready to usher Blue out into the night. But no. The main road would be dead. Most people out here were in bed by nine and home well before the sunset. If Blue wanted to hitchhike he should have left when he was supposed too. 

“I can’t! My scooter key is on the ring.” He finally admitted after some deliberation. 

“Can’t you walk?” Killer whispered to him clearly done with this whole situation. Blue was right there with him but...

“If I walk you won’t see me for at least a day or two. That’s if a coyote or something doesn't see me and think I look like a good chew toy.”

For a second he was sure Killer was going to toss him out anyways. Then with an overly dramatic sigh the other skeleton took his hand off the door handle. 

“Fine but put that hood back up and keep quiet. Dust is the silent type anyways so I’ll do the talking.” 

A jolt of fear shot through Blue's bones as killer’s cold clammy hands relocated to his arm. It felt like the hand of a corpse. Which was absurd! They were skeletons, of course their grip would feel like bone but the hint of unease wouldn’t leave even as he was dragged back through the dining room and back to the place he had left his keys.

It was going to be okay. Blue was sure despite his softly rattling bones. The relief of seeing his keys, right there, was enough to soothe his frayed nerves. That was until another set of feet entered his field of view. 

“Hey there, Big Guy seen any keys laying around?” Killer asked the new monster.

With his hood down Blue couldn’t see who it was. Not that he would know the stranger either way. Sweat started to bead on his skull as he tried to edge towards a wall. Even as a child small spaces always made him feel safe. The solid thump of his back hitting a wall was a small comfort. With a herculean effort he forced his shoulders down from where they had been hunched and leaned back. Trying desperately to look as casual as possible. 

There was a jingling noise as killer said “Yep, thanks Big guy. I’ll just take them and be on my way-” 

There was a scratching noise near his skull. Blue raised the hood just enough to see a pure white cat scratching at the windowpane frantically. 

Whops.

Killer was trying to get whoever the stranger was to give him the keys with little success. While the two were distracted Blue flipped the latch and cracked the window enough for the small cat to squeeze in. The little thing gave him a mornfull look and hissed before darting away. 

“Hey criss-cross.” Killer greeted. 

Blur turned back only to find a large monster standing in front of him. He froze as the other hooked a clawed phalange onto the rim of his hood and tugged it up enough for them to lock eyes. The skeleton standing in front of him was huge! That would make him intimidating enough all on it’s own but the wicked hole in his skull and blown eye light made the guy look more like a comically metal Halloween decoration rather than a living breathing monster. 

Cross sat on his shoulder happy as a clam but when he saw Blue again the little beast hissed before trying to jump onto his head. The big monster just snached the cat out of mid air before shoving him back onto his large shoulder with considerable force. Seeming to realize they were still holding Blues hood up they released it allowing Blue to huddle back into his hood of shame. 

Blue was expecting to get yelled at. Chewed out. Fired even, but all that happened was a big gentle hand deposited a handful of keys into Blues front pocket. 

“Don’t lose these again… Dust.”

“Thanks Horror.” Killer said once again grabbing Blue “You’re a stand up guy. Me and Dust are gonna go for a quick stroll before game night.”

“...I’ll watch Cross.” Horror said slowly. 

“Cool cool, See you later.” 

As soon as they were back on there way to the exit he whispered “You are so fucking lucky. You have no idea.” 

And not for the first time Blue decided he really didn’t want to know. The exit was so close and he was so  _ so _ tired. 

On legs that felt like led Blue finally made it to the mudroom. Whatever healing had been done was starting to wear off. A dull throb was setting into the warming bone of his face. Maybe he would treat himself to a glass of wine tonight, or four. 

“Well as the old adage says; don’t let the door hit you on your way out. Hopefully I won’t see you again.” Blue couldn’t agree more with that sentiment. 

His scooter was still safely stashed behind the old work truck. The gravel crunched under Blue’s feet as he pushed it along the drive. There was no way he was losing his job after the others worked so hard to get him out. Well he might still lose his job but that was a problem for tomorrow. 

The nights cooled rapidly out here in the country. The warmth from Dust's jacket was like a protective barrier from the outside. Maybe that's why he felt safe walking past the dark clumps of trees and shadowed fields. At one point he thought there was foreboding whispering drifting out from the darkness. Of course that would have been silly. 

If his pace quickened well there was no one here to see it was there? 

And of course there was no creepy laughter following him down the lane, that was clearly an animal. 

As soon as the lavender farm was in sight Blue started his engine and sped away from the animal with a human laugh and the house full of skeletons that were stranger then he’d first thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly info dump today. Hope it wasn't to boring!


End file.
